Something More
by DreamingEO
Summary: If sex, lies, and secrets is what keeps you out of trouble, what does it take to get you in? The time on the clock is running out and some people don't make it... It's a lie inside of a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is clearly set before the premiere of season 14 because frankly, I don't like how they made David out to be a bad guy. **

"I really miss you," the voice over the line said, "I know you miss me too. I just... I haven't loved someone like you in a long time. Call me later. Bye." The message ended and the beep sounded. Olivia sighed and leaned back against the cold hard wall of the interrogation room. David had called while she was trying to get a confession out of a no good rapist. Hearing his voice again made her heart flutter. She had loved David, she really had. She trusted him more than most people and that's why she had gotten hurt.

The line was ringing and she tapped her fingers lightly against her thigh, waiting for an answer.

"Olivia?"

Olivia was caught so off guard she didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected him to pick up.

"I, uh, I... I miss you too."

Olivia couldn't see but David was grinning from ear to ear on the other side of the phone.

"I'm off early tonight," he said, "Do you think I could come over?"

"David," Olivia sighed, "We can't. If we get caught we both lose our jobs."

"We won't get caught," he said, "We didn't get caught last time."

"We did," she said getting slightly agitated, "And it could have cost me a lot."

David sighed, "Just tonight," he begged, "Please."

Olivia sighed and contemplated whether or not she should see David. She wanted to see him. She had fallen in love. She didn't want to go through the departure again though. "Fine," she finally said, "I should be home around eight."

David let out a sigh of relief, "I'll bring Chinese."

"I have to go now," she told him, "I'll see you later."

She hung up the phone just in time for Nick Amaro to walk in and tell her their perp was ready to talk.

"About time," she said in her tough cop voice as she threw the files containing the pictures of three dead victims onto the table. "Are you ready to admit that you killed all three of these girls? Taylor was fifteen," she continued to say, "She had her whole life ahead of her."

Zachary Fahrer looked down at the photos in front of him and a sly smile formed across his face, "Yeah. I did it. Those bitches had it coming."

"What could twelve year old Alyssa possibly have done to make you hate her so much?"

"She kept stealing food from my trash! I would wake up every morning and catch her ripping the bags open! Trash would be everywhere."

"She was homeless!" Amaro yelled.

"Zachary Fahrer, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Taylor Johnston, Alyssa Cape, and Maci Crowely. You have the right to remain silent..." Olivia slapped the metal cuffs against his wrists as she read him his rights. She couldn't bare to talk to to him any longer. She cuffed him and passed him to Amaro so he could take him to Rikers.

"Good job," Cragen said to Olivia as she grabbed her keys from her desk drawer.

"Thanks," she said slipping her jacket on, "See you tomorrow."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Cragen smiled, "You willingly leaving the precinct early."

Olivia smiled too, "Yeah well, I'm tired and I'm all caught up on paperwork."  
"See ya, Liv."

"See ya," she waved.

She made her way to the parking lot where her car was waiting. She had started driving it more when Elliot left. She figured it was sort of like a midlife crisis thing. Or maybe she was tired of taking smelly cabs. She had her keys in hand and unlocked the doors to climb in and head home so she could change clothes before David arrived.

She wasn't sure how the night was going to go. She planned on talking to David about breaking it off and just enjoying dinner with a friend. She wasn't going to get all fancied up. She just changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She had just grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge and sat down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. She blew out some air, causing her bangs to go in the air and then she got up and looked through the peep hole to see who it was.

"I brought the Chinese," David said holding up the bag with a smile on his face.

Olivia opened the door a little further and ushered him in. "So uh, how's work?" She tried to make conversation while she was helping him plate the food in the kitchen. She had just closed the silverware drawer and when she turned around David was standing right there. Before Olivia had time to process what was going on David's lips were connected with hers and he had pushed her up against the counter. After several long seconds he pulled away.

"I thought that I would be okay with us breaking it off," he said beginning to explain his self, "I thought I would get over it but, Liv, I can't. I love you."

Olivia stared into his eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She cleared her throat and wiped her hair out of her eyes before replying, "I can't lose my job..."

David nodded, he understood why Olivia was so close to her job. Before when they were dating they had spent a whole night talking about it. It had been the longest steady think in her life for almost fourteen years. Something like that was hard to just walk away from.

"I'll resign," he said grabbing Olivia's hand, "Liv, please."

She sighed again and shook her head, "Why are you doing this? We were barely dating a whole two months."

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you," he said, "That may sound cheesy and cliché but it's so true."

"What if we do get back together?" she asked sitting the utensils in her hand down, "What then? We sneak around and stay out of the public eye? That makes me a dirty cop."

"No it doesn't," he argued, "It makes you a person who wants to have a life outside of work."

It was true. Olivia always wanted someone to come home to and crawl into bed with. She wanted someone to wipe away her tears on the cases that were just too overbearing. She had told him all of this before. In a way, she felt like this would come back to bite her in the ass but, in this moment, with David standing inches away from her, she didn't care.

"I want us to work," she whispered, "I really do."

David nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "It will."

"You better hope so," she said in a stern voice, "Because if I go down I'm dragging your ass with me."

"Alright," he laughed, "You have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my... Liv... Liv..."

Olivia smiled and slowly pulled away from him, "I have to go to work. I'm going to be late!"

"No," David groaned, "Can't you call in sick?" He reached his arms out and pulled her fully exposed body back down on top of his.

"If I do that then they will really know something's up!" she said before kissing him. "How about you come and take a shower with me?"

David's face lit up, "I'd like that."

They didn't have long in the shower before Olivia had to get out so she would have enough time to get to work. If she was late Cragen would start asking questions and she didn't need him snooping around. She was determined to keep both her job and David. Why should she have to choose?

"You can't stay here," Olivia said to David, "I'll stop by your place before I head home tonight, okay?"

"Why can't I stay here?" he asked pulling a shirt down over his head.

"Because," she said, "You just can't."

"Fine," he pretended to pout and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll see you tonight," she assured him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said uncrossing his arms and standing up to give her a kiss. "Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved and the door shut behind her.

When Olivia left David searched the bedroom searching for his shoes when he remembered that they had started in the living room. He walked in their to search for them and found one of them lying underneath the window. He raised a brow when he didn't see the other. As he was coming up from the ground after picking up his shoe he saw somebody outside looking right at him. He turned away thinking that maybe it was just one of those awkward eye contact moments. He went back to looking for his other shoe and didn't think anything about it.

At the precinct, Olivia tried her best to hide the smile that she wanted to sport proudly. She knew if she did though there would be questions and she didn't want to answer them. She forced the smile away just in time for Amanda Rollins to walk up to her and sit on the edge of her desk.

"I hate to ruin the moment of pretend," Rollins whispered just loud enough so Olivia could hear, "But I know you have a boyfriend." She smiled and Olivia looked at her like she had just been caught.

"No I don't," Olivia protested.

"You do," Amanda replied, "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody. Your personal life is your personal business."

Olivia nodded thankful that she could trust Amanda. At least it wasn't Amaro or Munch who knew about it. They would ask her a million questions until she finally spilled.

"Congrats," Amanda said walking back to her own desk.

David was just heading back to his place after stopping at the grocery store and picking up a few things. He wanted to pick up some things to cook dinner for when Olivia stopped by. Every time they were together it seemed that they had take out and David wondered if Olivia ever ate home cooked meals. He had two brown paper bags full of them when he was walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"Sorry!" he apologized after bumping into a man and spilling his groceries everywhere. He was too busy focusing on his spilled goods to pay attention to the guys face.

"Watch where you're going next time," the man said hatefully.

David looked up at that with a not so impressed look on his face, "Excuse me?" he asked. That's when he noticed that it was the same man he saw out of the window at Olivia's apartment. "Have I seen you before?"

"No," the man said shaking his head a little too quickly, "Sorry. It's been a rough day. I got to go."

David watched as the man in the black jacket took off walking quickly down the sidewalk. He didn't think he had ever saw the man until today. He had dark black hair with brighter eyes and he wasn't a very skinny man. He was muscular and at least as tall as he was. He shook his head trying to shake his thoughts and went back to picking up the groceries that were scattered along his steps. He thought about what the guy would be doing at Olivia's place and now his but, he didn't want to be too dramatic. Maybe it wasn't even the same guy. He didn't get a good look back at Olivia's so there was no way to tell.

It was a pretty slow day at the precinct which was very odd. Usually Tuesdays were their busiest day but no one was sure why. Olivia was sitting at her desk playing with a pen while waiting for a pizza to be delivered. Her stomach was rumbling and she couldn't wait for the pizza man to arrive.

"When's that pizza suppose to be here?" Fin asked, "I'm starving."

"The man said forty-five minutes," Olivia answered, "I don't know where in the hell he's at."

Just then Olivia's phone rang and she quickly went to pick it up. "Manhattan Special Victim's Unit. This is Detective Olivia Benson, can I help you?"

"Watch your back, Benson. I know."

"Excuse me, who is this?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

All she got in response was a dial tone.

"Who was that?" Fin, who had heard the call, asked.

"I don't know," Olivia said hanging the phone up slowly, "Whoever it was told me to watch my back."

"Maybe we should tell Cragen. Have him get a trace on the call."

"No," Olivia quickly said, "I'm not worried. Just a mad perp's family member. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

""Yeah," she said not to sure of herself, "It's fine."

She didn't think too much about it after that. The pizza had finally arrived and she was glad to get some food into her stomach because she was starving. She wanted the day to go by quickly so she could go to David's house and they could snuggle up on the couch and watch a good movie on the television together.


End file.
